


A Tale of a Mad Boy and the Porcelain Princess

by FanGirl_4Life_2020



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: Attempted Assault, Crushes, Embarrassment, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Insanity, Inspired by Ever After High, Iracebeth and Mirana get along as sisters, Kinda, Love Confessions, Madness, Protective, Tea Parties, Teenagers, Time for Tea, Unrequited Love, Wonderland Highschool, alternative universe- highschool, not really - Freeform, ofcourse, sorta - Freeform, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:16:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25474498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_4Life_2020/pseuds/FanGirl_4Life_2020
Summary: Kinda like Alice In Wonderland meets Ever After High but like, not.
Relationships: Mad Hatter & White Queen (Alice in Wonderland), Mad Hatter/White Queen, Tarrant Hightopp/Mirana of Marmoreal
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

In a far away land, tucked far below the surface is a world where 6 neighboring provinces meet to create an prospering kingdom known as Underland. Here the world is topsy-turvy, where the animals speak with a madness shared by their human counterparts and the impossible is only improbable for the few who dare not to try their very best.  
  
Our tale begins at the Frabjous and whimsical school of Underland High where royals and subjects alike learn their trade. Inside, its walls were lined high with lockers and doors leading to God only knows, it's halls cluttered with students preparing for their day ahead and one student in particular was no different.  
  
A girl with skin of pure alabaster and hair as white as a snow hare. Her name, Mirana of Marmoreal, the youngest daughter of King Oleron and Queen Elsemere of Underland and beloved by all. She had a beauty that could only be matched by the most delicate and purest of white roses and a swan's grace she glided effortlessly down the halls of the school.  
  
Mirana greeted everyone she past, a sweet smile on her face as she headed towards her locker and opened it. She would need her Potions workbook and her notebooks for Creatures and Kindness during Study period. She sighed, wishing she had taken up Mally's offer of dropping at least one of her afternoon classes.  
  
('If I collect 3 of my books now I can borrow McTwisp's Time Twists&Transits textbook and avoid having to return three times, but instead two.') She thought, dreading the books she would have to carry regardless.  
  
Mirana was so deep in her head that she did not see the flying object soar around her and shut her locker for her. She jumped, her heart only calming once she recognized what was a hat returning in the direction in which it came.  
  
Mirana smiled like Chesire as she turned to see none another than her dear friend, Tarrant Hightopp. Dressed in a black jacket decorated with patches of purples and greens with pin cushions and spools of thread practically spilling from his pockets in true hat maker fashion. He placed his top hat back upon his head of wild red hair, a wide smile on his face.  
  
Mirana couldn't help the wide grin from spreading across her face,"Tarrant!", she called joyfully with spread arms.  
  
The older boy broke into a sprint towards her and scooped her up in his arms, pulling her into a bone crushing hug. Both had missed the other dearly since they parted ways the day before. They were so lost in their embrace that they forgot they were in public, surrounded by their peers.  
  
The two teens broke apart, their pale cheeks flushed red as roses as they tried to ignored the murmurings of those around them.  
  
All the comments made the ginger anxious, his lips moving with no noise leaving them. Mirana looked up at her fidgety friend with soft eyes. His green eyes met hers and he seemed to ease at the touch of her hand on his cheek,"My, have you gotten madder since I've last seen you?", she murmured softly, cupping both cheeks in her small hands.  
  
He could feel his nerves ease at her touch, his breath evening out. Tarrant hesitated before raising his hands to cover hers,"I'm afraid so, your majesty", he whispered, lowering his head in shame. His sanity had always been of great concern to those who cared for him, but it only seemed to worsen as the days went by. His hair even seemed to be crazy as well, no scissors, comb or brush brave enough to face the bush like mane.  
  
The princess only chuckled lightly, moving her head to be in his line of vision,"How wondrous indeed."  
  
This was why Tarrant lov- cared for Mirana so much. Unlike others, she did not judge him for his madness, but encourage him to be himself apologetically. She even offered to help him keep it in line on occasion which he was heavily grateful for.  
  
They fell back into their earlier daze, there breath mingling at the proximity, the students around them not issue anymore. Just as they had leaned in to close the distance between them, they both ducked as a tea cup smashed against the wall were they were standing before.  
  
Mirana looked up at Tarrant, offering him a soft thank you before standing up.  
  
Tarrant smiled in return before focusing on the shards of porcelain and brown liquid on the floor. " _ **Thackery**_ ", he scolded before turning to the erratic hare who attempted to hide behind his tea pot.  
  
The princess laughed at her friends until a loud horn sounded throughout the hall way signaling for the school day to begin. "Mally come on!", she called bending over and scooping up the doormous,"We must be heading to class! We'll see you all soon!", with that she turned on her heel and floated down the halls to her class. Tarrant watched her disappear down the halls until she turned a corner leaving his sight.


	2. Chapter 2

The group of ragtag misfits were much different from the others who attended their school; not that they minded. They preferred the seclusion of their own madness, thank you very much.  
  
Everyday, they all met up for tea outside the courtyard. Although Underland was fitted for the outlandish that thrived there, they were still reserved in a way and they preferred a place to truly let their madness flow freely without judgement. So everyday at tea time Mally, McTwisp, Marina, Tarrant and sometimes Chesire would meet at Thackery's windmill for tea, sandwiches and other wacky and wonderful delights.  
  
While the others poured their tea and passed around the sandwich trays, Tarrant could not help but frown as trays of food were passed over him. Mirana had yet to arrive and he was worried. He knew his friend could handle herself but it was quite a dangerous journey to reach Thackery's and she always traveled alone.  
  
"Does anyone have the faintest idea where Princess Mirana is?"  
  
All movement came to a halt, tea stopped pouring in mid air as the party goers looked around. "Come to think of it, no", Mally said, picking up a large cube,"Thackery?"  
  
The jittery hare shook his head frantically from side to side,"Oh no, not at all, I tell you! I swear, haven't seen tha gurl in about fifty two drobble tons", he ramble, hands shaking until all the tea had fallen from his cup.  
  
Tarrant frowned deeply, but before he could speak something caught his eye. A white blur in the distance approached and they soon identified it as Mirana rushing through the brush, her pale face flushed red, her usual bone straight hair slightly fizzled.  
  
"I am terribly sorry for my tardiness", she bowed, placing her backpack on the ground.  
Thackery pulled a most unpleasant and unsettling face at the news,"Late?!", he exclaimed, holding up a gold pocket watch that ticked loudly.  
  
"Your just in time for tea!", with those words he threw it at her. Had it was not for Tarrant's quit reflexes, she would've been struck violently upon the head.  
  
Watch in hand, the craftsman brought it to his person to examine it with a tsk,"I told you no more bread and butter for the gears", he scolded the hare, placing the watch in a cup of tea to soak.  
  
"W- what was the matter, your majesty", McTwisp asked anxiously across the cluttered table. It was unlike her to be late.  
  
"Nothing", she dismissed simply, sitting in her seat,"nothing particular"  
  
"You mean to _whom_ was the matter", Tarrant corrected with a forced grin, a far away look in his eyes. Unlike his party guests, he was not to be fools.  
  
Mirana glared at her friend, before clearing her throat to speak,"A cup of tea please?", she asked gesturing towards dishes casually sliding off the table.  
  
"No!", Thackery bellowed, shoot up from his seat, clearing his chair a good four feet,"Clean cup! Clean cup!", he sang hopping into the seat to his right, which was already occupied by the doormouse.  
  
"Hey, watch it, Wicket-brains!", she threatened.  
  
The others sighed, seeing as they had no choice but to adhere to the hares' request, standing and moving to the left of them.  
  
Mirana took Tarrant's old chair as he sat at the head of the table. She ignored his eyes on the side of her head, accepting the tray of scones McTwisp offered her. The whole time Tarrant's eyes followed her,"It was those Crims wasn't it?", he asked in a flat voice as if already knowing he was right.  
  
The whole table went silent at the mention of the gang and Mirana snapped her head in the direction of her friend. She threw daggers at him with her eyes, upset that he had ruined their festivities with unneeded pestering. She was here now and she wished he'd left it at that.  
  
"The Crimsies! Oh no!", McTwisp almost fainted at the very mention of the cruel students who claimed to dictate the halls of Underland High.  
  
Tarrant's upper lip curled in disgust at the mention of them as if he wasn't the one to bring them. His nostrils flared and his eyes brightened into a yellowish green shade as he shot to his feet slamming his fist on the table, ** _"They stuffy noised fat headed bluid guttin' bastards wi' thair slithy, pompous-"_**  
  
"Tarrant!", Mally warned, catching her friend mid episode.  
  
Just like that, the darkness was gone as Tarrant stood there frozen,"Apologies", he heaved in a shaky breath, looking down at his slightly trembling hands. After a pregnant moment of silence, his head shot up,"I do believe I must be going", avoiding Mirana's eyes, he grabbed his hat, securing it on his head. "Fairfarren", with that, he made his leave.  
  
Mirana stared after him even as he ducked the saucer Thackery threw after him. She wanted to follow him but she knew it was a lost cause. When he snapped back into sanity at a sudden like that, sometimes he wanted to be alone and it wouldn't help her to bother him. So it was with heavy heart that she painted on a plastered smile and turned to her companions,"The sugar please?"


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night, Mirana picked at her dinner, her head low as her family conversed around her.  
  
"Whatever is the matter, my child", the Queen asked, noticing her daughter's quietness. She hadn't even touch her Butterfly soup and it was her favorite.  
  
Mirana glanced up from her plate find her parents staring at her,"Nothing mother", she answered quickly, flashing a quick smile. It was a lie; she couldn't help but go back to thinking about Tarrant. He hadn't even walked her to her carriage as he usually did; he was really mad at her and not the good kind.  
  
"Mother and Father, I have two worthy suitors of my affections!", Iracebeth interjected, curbing the topic of conversation in her favor,"The King of Hearts and Ilosovic Stayne, the Knave", she boasted proudly to all in the room. Hearts practically swam in her eyes; it was easy to see that she heavily favored the latter of the two.  
  
Although happy for her sisters thriving love life, Mirana could not help but worry for her elder sister. Iracebeth did enjoy power, so the Kings thrown was important to her, however Stayne was conniving as they come. He had managed to make her sister feel small and brittle like a child again and Mirana knew his motives were less than sincere.  
  
"That is lovely news, Iracebeth", her father praised with an honest smile. Seeing as a betrothal was not required by law, the King didn't really think of his little girls growing up and marrying off, but his heart did so swell at the images. He smile was soon replaced by a worrisome look,"Are you sure nothing is troubling you?", he asked Mirana.  
  
Iracebeth was baffled by her parents concern for Mirana. Although she bared no ill will towards her sister for their past, she expected her parents to do differently. Possibly alienation or banishment, nothing too severe.  
  
Gently dabbing the corners of her mouth, the young princess stood from her chair,"May I take my leave?", she asked in a low voice.  
  
 *** * * * * ***  
  
Mirana was laying on her bed, drawing in her notebook when her chamber doors were suddenly thrown open, Iracebeth walking into her room as if she owned it.  
  
"I don't know why you waste your time with him, he's completely mental, you know?", the red head voiced, obviously referring to Tarrant. Unlike her parents Iracebeth wasn't dim to her sisters brooding. She knew that the hat maker was always the reason for her sister's excitement or depression.  
  
Mirana wasn't even a least bit perturbed by her sister barging into her room, glad for anytime she could spend with her outside of the King of Hearts and his questionably immoral Knave. However, she was not a fan of how she treated Tarrant; turning her nose up at him whether it was with her friends or not. She closed her journal, looking over to where her sister was rummaging through her closet.  
  
"He's my friend, Raci", she defended simply, to which she gagged, continuing to go through she sisters belongings.  
  
Mirana could still remember the day he came into her life all those years ago. When they were but young children, Tarrant and his parents had come to the palace by order of her mother and father. They had been hired as royal hat makers to the thrown. It was not long before the two became the best of friends and spent all their days together. That is how it stayed, wherever Mirana was, Tarrant was not far and it was the same for him.  
  
And now, 10 years later, she had grown to love the ginger in a way that she knew was not proper for a friend at all. Mirana huffed to herself; why had things become so complicated for her? It was absolute madness.


	4. Chapter 4

Mirana's heart raced as she ran through Tulgey Wood, hitching up her dress to ensure she didn't trip over any gnarled roots along the way. Tarrant was supposed to meet her at their usual teatime spot early to prepare for the party and they didn't have long before the others would be out of class.  
  
She gasped softly as her back suddenly met the trunk of a twisted boojum, a warm body against her own,"(Why hello my little rose)."  
  
Mirana rolled her eyes upon facing her captor,"Stayne", she stated with barely masked disdain. Mirana had a feeling the Knave of Hearts was to ruin whatever cheerful mood she was to have. "I must make haste, it is Mally and Thackery's unbirthday's you know and I shall not miss it", she attempted to leave only to gasp as rough hands pushed her back once again.  
  
"I do wish you were not oh so rough with me, I bruise so easily", she explained evenly although she was not pleased with the rough gesture.  
  
"Why must you hang out with those lunatics, dear Mirana?", he asked now even closer to her, his hand daring to caress the curve of her cheek in a least accepting manner,"wouldn't you like more (alluring) company?"  
  
Mirana turned her head away from him, his breath burning her delicate cheek as if it were fire,"Please do your best to unhand me Knave", she spoke calmly yet with authority,"Racie does unlike treason much, you know?" Her sister was selfish and preferred to keep her things to herself, Mirana liked to be in her good graces whenever she could.  
  
Stayne seemed to not feel the same however,"Alas my heart does not beat for her!", he swore with his usually flare of dramatics,"all I want is you, my beloved, but all you seem to desire is that...that (hat maker)", he gritted the name in disgust. He loathed the youngest Hightopp with every fiber of his being. Watching them walk down the halls, conversing and being joyous filled him with an envy and embarrassment that only fueled his hatred.  
  
Mirana fought back her flush at the mention of the craftsman, schooling her expression as the man ranted in a chain of unsavory words.  
  
"Why must you garner your love for a madman without a sane thought to his name?" If Mirana knew any better, she'd say Stayne was offended if not hurt, by being passed up for Tarrant. Nonetheless, behaving as such was fruitless and she was sure to let that be known.  
  
"Do not speak of him like that", she defended for the first time since the conversation began. He had no right to speak his name in such a fashion. He'd best keep his grey and black color for green did not suit him any better.  
  
It seemed her defense of the Mad Hatter only served to anger him more, his fist coming down beside her head,"He's a nutter!", Stayne exclaimed, through gritted teeth,"Why can't you see he's lost the whole plot!?"  
  
Mirana stared at him with hazel eyes now black, her dark lip curled in a crude manner only a select few had seen before,"You, Knave of Hearts are a pompous, manky, gannet! I would rather drink all the pishalver in the land than be ensnared by a man who has lost his muchness!", she spat with venom on her tongue. If not for the circumstances, Iracebeth would be proud to see her baby sister's darkness coming to the surface.  
  
However, her victory was short-lived, a cry suddenly falling from her lips as a sharp pain shot throughout her scalp. Stayne gripped her hair in a leather clad fist, forcing her head to tilt back in an awkward manner. "Such vulgar words from a delicate mouth", he whispered darkly against her pale flesh, making her struggle only to pull harder,"Tell me more", he purred in a tone that made her stomach turn.  
  
Mirana did her best to glare up at him through teary eyes. Her father father taught her to never show fear, no matter what and this was no exception.  
  
"Stayne!"  
  
The brunette stopped at the foreign voice, turning to see none other than Tarrant standing across the clearance, however, his green eyes now a lime green with dilated pupils. Mirana was filled with complete and utter glee; she would've smiled had it not been for the pain prickling from her back and scalp.  
  
Stayne however, did not hold the same joy, teeth bared in a disingenuous smirk,"Why if it isn't Underlands unfavorite mad Hat maker!"  
  
The ginger didn't even react to the insult, eyes peering through him and to the princess, _ **"** **Free th' white queen at wance 'n' gang!"**_ , he ordered, his Scottish accent thicker than the afternoons fog. It was then that Mirana knew that they were not in the company of Tarrant but the Mad Hatter himself.  
  
The brunette looked back at the helpless woman in grasp before returning to the new arrival,"And what pray tell, are (you) going to do if I refuse?", he challenged, tugging her head back farther in an act of disobedience.  
  
Without another word, the Mad Hatter pulled the sword from his waist coat. The blade and handle black as onyx, a gift from Mirana for his unbirthday years ago, _ **'**_ _ **A'm gonna cut oot that wee hert o' yers 'n' keep it as a trophy",**_ he promised nodded towards to man's chest. If he lacked that specific artery, the Mad Hatter had a pleathera of other extremities in mind.  
  
Staynes jaw locked, not one to be threatened,"Is that so?"  
  
The Hatter's stance didn't waver, _ **'**_ _ **Ye scared tae battle, Ilosovic?"**_ , he teased with a mocking grin, an eyebrow raised.  
  
Stayne growled, having enough of the disrespect from the madman. He drew his own sword, leaving Mirana to fall to the dirt without so much as a backwards glance,"You truly are crazy", he chided, raising his blade high and the battle was on.  
  
Their swords clashed with an angry sound which roused throughout the forest.  
  
The Mad Hatter ranted his disdain, each blow intended to kill. His motioned fueled by an anger that seemed to pull from an eternal flame. It wasn't long before Stayne had been too slow and he too quick. With swords locked in crossing, the Hatter rushed forward, head-butting him as hard as he could.  
  
Distracted by the pain, Hatter twisted his sword from his hand and kicked him in the back, sending him to the ground with a heavy thud. He stood over the brunette, his foot digging into the middle of his back as he raised the Knave's sword, bringing it down on his cape between his legs, trapping him where he laid.  
  
"Pl- please...have mercy", Stayne begged, looking back at him as best he could, his eye trekked with fear.  
  
 _ **'Mercy? He wants mercy fur his crimes against th' princess, eh?"**_ , the Mad Hatter chuckled darkly above him, _ **"Ye truly hae tint yer muchness"**_ , with those final words he raised his sword overhead to bring it down into the nobleman's back and-  
  
"Tarrant!"  
  
Two small hands engulfed his wrists, stopping him in his path. His head shot up to find Mirana staring up at him with wide eyes," Tarrant please do not do this", she begged, shaking her head to and fro. This was not her friend. He was not a murderer and she knew it.  
  
The Mad Hatter looked between the two, eyes bouncing between the damsel and the soon to be slain. Mirana watched as his dilated lime green pupils returned to their natural color. Upon realizing what he had done, what he was going to do, Tarrant dropped his sword, jumping away from the nobleman who laid unconscious on the forest floor.  
  
"Oh heavens", he turned to the young woman, finger already entangled and tongue twisted in knots,"I am terribly sorry your majesty. I- I beg your forgiv-"  
  
His rambling was cut off by a soft kiss to his cheek. Mirana drew back, standing to her original height,"All is forgiven, my Hatter", she promised offering him his hat. He gladly took it, wiping off any debris before placing it back upon his head.  
  
Mirana could hardly ignore the strange churning in her belly, much stronger than before. She stepped back, holding out her open palm,"Come Tarrant, we must prepare for the unbirthday celebration"  
  
 *** * * * * ***  
  
"What happened to you?", Mally questioned, pointing at Mirana's dirty dress.  
  
Mirana and Tarrant shared a look and for a moment, silence reigned over; until they both shared a painfully wide smile,"We'll tell you about it at a later time", she promised her friend, patting her small head,"but now; we celebrate!"


End file.
